nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
2016 Specials
'The 2016 Specials '''is a special season of Nutty's Storytime, premiering on January 4, 2016. It is not considered an 11th season, but rather a unique one. It is the first "season" since 2014's ''Adventureland to have a January premiere. The season concluded with the final episode being published on February 9, 2016. As opposed to an eleventh season, producers opted to publish several Specials featuring characters from past seasons. Because of this, the Specials have no season or Series designation. This is the second instance of a standalone Storytime Special. So far, the first and only standalone special was "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey." This, however, is the first instance of a series of standalone episodes together. That being said, several elements of the Specials wove together to create miniature story arcs. This season was the first to feature episodes that were never narrated live; instead, they were posted on the website for convenient reading. This became the norm for storytelling. Production Conception After the failed season of Hellfire, producers wanted to return to the Series's roots. The idea of a season of specials came from the successful 2009 Specials of Doctor Who. This allowed old characters to return without overdoing it with a full season. Storytelling As of November 27, 2015, producers indicated that either Katarina or a new Storyteller will assume Storytelling duties for the Specials. In January, it was announced that Mets, Katarina, and Rhys would all return as Storytellers. On January 14, 2016, in a groundbreaking decision from the production team, live episode airings were cancelled and all storytellers were retired. From then on, all episodes would be posted here on the website for convenient reading. Because of this decision, Mets the Mailman was the last storyteller of Storytime. Katarina's episode that was due to air never occurred and she never got her chance to narrate again. Title Sequence The title sequence is expected to change and debut with a different one for each Special. Promotion As early as July, producers had hinted to the public that Specials would be released sometime later in the year or the following year. On November 22, 2015, producers released some of the details of the upcoming Specials, including the episode title of the first Special and the general overlay of the Series. Producers announced that the remainder of these details after the season finale of Genesis. Also at the end of "Hardened Heart (Part Two)," a trailer was released for the Specials. The music used is "Heart of Courage" and features title cards of the characters slated to return to Storytime, including Gallifreyan, Katarina, Sasha, Mets the Mailman, Ethan, Amy, Nicholas, and more. The trailer for the first Special, titled "Hollow," was released on January 1, 2016. Episodes †The episodes marked with this symbol were the only two to be aired live. Reception Because this was not a "real" season, producers opted not to rank it among the others, as there was no flow or continuity besides the mini-arc that was the Xerxes Diary. Nonetheless, the rankings for the other seasons are listed below: Trivia *This season is the second to have a unique title sequence for every episode, following Genesis. However, unlike Genesis, which had the same theme song and premise, each title sequence of the Specials were entirely different. *This is the first season to have a trailer for each new episode. Category:Seasons